Meeting Death
by samantha1616
Summary: Marcie is a nurse for the 107th. Since her little brother got hurt, she found out she was good with medicine. She enlisted in the military to become a nurse, and she now resides in the makeshift United States military base in Italy. She stood watching as vehicles pulled in carrying what the soldiers. She realized something horrible. . . There were less vehicles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A lot of events are either slightly changed or out of order. I have my own reason. I also warn you, that the story will most likely not end happily. So if you get really involved in the story, which I hope you do, you'll be crying. Suspenseful I hope. Thanks ahead of time.**

* * *

Marcie hated the sound of groaning that often came from the injured, but she smiled slightly because those who still could, would smile when they saw her. She was the 107th's best nurse, and the most friendly. Her voice was untouched by the yelling that the other nurses did to be heard over the noises from the injured.

She was 20, and she walked outside to see the makeshift stage set up with a man and several gorgeous girls on it. He seemed nervous and the girls left.

"Now how many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?"

Silence.

"OK. Um, I need a volunteer."

One man yelled, "I already volunteered. How do you think I got here?" They all laughed. Another man yelled, "Bring back the girls!" They cheered. Marcie wouldn't blame them, they don't see pretty women that often.

"I think they only know the one song, but. . . Let me. . . I'll see what I can do."

The comments came from the different men with laughter in between.

"You do that, sweetheart."

"Nice boots Tinkerbelle!"

The man on stage could only say, "Hey guys. Were all on the same team here."

A man stood and yelled, "Hey Captain! Sign this!" And pulled down his pants to reveal his backside, and at that point Marcie entered the tent again.

* * *

She knew he was supposed to do another performance soon and will be in the base for awhile. She left the tent again to see if he would have better luck. His name she now knew, Steven Rogers, or Captain America as he's called on stage, or more or less, in costume.

She saw that he was not at the performance and at the same time, Colonel Phillips walked up. "We need you on the field tomorrow." She looked at him surprised. She had been on the field before, and it didn't go well. She nodded. "Yes sir." He left to attend other things and she was told she could go take a break.

When she got to where she slept, she was alone. Being on the field was dangerous. Especially for nurses, since they're always targeted. She lay down without changing and thought about the last time she was on the field.

_She rushed out of the woods and too the nearest soldier, the three other nurses went to others. She was helping him so they could get him out of there, and ten Nazi soldiers came running out the woods. About four were shot and killed, two were shot but kept moving. She and the other nurses had no weapons to defend themselves with and so two nurses bolted for the woods and were killed. The other nurse was grabbed and taken by a Nazi and another one grabbed her but was shot and she bolted for the woods as well, but not before being shot in the shoulder._

She fell asleep, and her peaceful thoughts turned into nightmares about Nazis.

Since she was asleep, she never saw Steve return, or see the other soldiers that he rescued. He looked for her, since he had noticed her watching. Marcie was out of sight, but not out of mind.

* * *

The next morning she woke and got ready to go out into the field. Everything blurred together until they got there, and she became focused. She and four other nurses were led and they went out to preform what first aid the soldiers needed. Marcie did her duty well and helped him to the side to be taken back. She moved onto the next and was about to help him when they were ambushed.

Something was different about these soldiers. They wore the uniform, but she didn't see the usual emblem, she saw a ring with a skull and several tentacles around it. She stood to run at the same time as the other nurses. They all ran, the other nurses made it. She didn't. She felt one grab her and she tried to fight her way loose, but the man had a tight grip on her.

They pretty much drug her into the woods and tied her hands, and then everything else she couldn't remember, until they reached a vehicle. And they put her inside and drove to where Hydra was.

Since the other factory was destroyed, they had to travel further. After a day or so, some of which she tried to sleep during, they pulled up to a huge factory building.

They led her inside, and down the hall. They stopped outside of a set of metal doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS HALLELUJAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SINFURNWEJIFHOFU Ok soooooo I am currently obsessed with Johann Schmidt/the Red Skull. More over, Hugo Weaving! I JUST FOUND OUT HE PLAYS ELROND IN "THE HOBBIT" I kinda died a little inside, because now I won't just see him as the Red Skull. :( :) D: :D Major changes in this chapter and throughout the story. :3**

* * *

Neither soldier bothered to knock, they just led her inside. She looked about, shocked by everything she saw. The room was large, and rectangular, To her left and in front of her was machines, and racks holding tubes of a glowing blue substance. She looked to her right and saw different things, but they never registered in her mind, because she soon saw the right wall of the room, which was mostly windows, and there was a desk, and beside it... A man.

Marcie knew exactly who it was... Johann Schmidt. She tried to appear calm, but on the inside, she was terrified. At first he did not look up, but when a short, older man walked in, he did. "Is there something in particular you need?" The man hesitated, then walked to the desk. "I-I understand you found him?"

"See for yourself." Schmidt said, motioning. The man walked up to the desk slowly. Marcie watched as he looked at them, then picked up a photo. She was too far away to see what it was. "You disapprove." Schmidt said, and the man looked up at him. "I just don't see why you need concern yourself. I can't imagine he will succeed... Again."

The man seemed to get nervous. Schmidt spoke, his tone slightly annoyed, "His serum is the Allies' only defense against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured."

"Shall I give the order?"

"It has been given."

"Good."

The man walked away, but before he reached the door, Schmidt spoke. "Dr. Zola." _That's his name..._ Marcie thought as Dr. Zola turned around. A light turned on, and he looked at what apparently was a painting or drawing of some sort. Marcie could not see it, because she was on the other side of it.

"What do you think?

"A masterpiece."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I am posting two chapters in one day, maybe more. :) I know it's short, but... Yea, Had to leave some kind of suspense.:3 Enjoy. :P**

* * *

Schmidt turned to her, his face not visible. "Let's see if you are capable of following orders, hmm?" Marcie looked at him, and almost laughed. She would never do anything he wanted her to... not willingly anyways.

He walked to her, his face becoming visible. His eyes were cold and he had a slight smile on his face. Not a good smile, however, and Marcie tensed, ready to bolt at any second. "You are a nurse, correct?"

Marcie nodded, and Schmidt raised one eyebrow slightly. "I need you to help a friend of mine."

"I would never help you!" She said defiantly. Schmidt just chuckled, but there was no amusement. "You will, but the longer we wait, the closer to death he comes."

"I don't care." She said, her voice was not steady however. Marcie knew what he was capable of. "I think you will."

He motioned with his head and he walked out of the room, the soldiers dragging her along with them. They reached room, and he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

"Whatever you vant Schmidt, I vill not give it to you." Marcie gasped and looked at the figure lying on the table before her. "Dr. Erskine."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters, this one will be much longer, and by the way, there are some scientific things that aren't true, I made them up. I need it to be that way for the story. Fail at Erskine's accent but eh. :3 There are several memories I put in this chapter so. :3**

* * *

Marcie gasped, she knew Dr. Erskine, personally. He was like a father to her, he took care of her since her father died. Marcie knew about Schmidt years before Steve did. Yes she knew who Steve was. She remembered the conversation before he was shot and she thought he was dead.

_Dr. Erskine sat reading some papers, and was making sure everything was right for the procedure. "Doctor?" Marcie asked, when she saw the concerned look on his face. "It is nothing." He said. Marcie knew better and walked over, and sat beside him. "I know better. What is it?" She always called him doctor, but she used to call him Abraham when they were getting to know each other when she first met him. She trusted him, and he never lied to her. "You know about zee procedure tomorrow, right?" _

_"I know there is a procedure tomorrow, but you never explained it." Abraham Erskine sighed and finally looked to look at Marcie. "The man's name is Steven Rogers. I have developed a serum which would turn a man into a perfect soldier. Zee serum is ready, and zee procedure tomorrow is injecting the serum, and soaking Steve in Vita Rays, and it should work."_

_"Should?" Marcie asked quietly. "Yes, should. Ve, Stark and I, are sure that it is ready, but ve do not know if Steve is. He is a good man." Marcie knew what he meant by that. She had heard the story of how Johann Schmidt had forced the doctor to give him the serum. "Schmidt would do anything to take away the serum." Marcie nodded._

In the meantime, Dr. Erskine started to lose consciousness, the amount of blood he has lost was tragic. Schmidt always pulled him from the brink of death. Marcie noticed and ran to him, and by that time, Erskine was unconscious. He remembered everything up to that point, but his mind only chose to show him very little.

_"You're not thinking about picking Rogers are you?" Dr. Erskine almost laughed, and replied, "I wasn't just thinking about it. He is zee clear choice." Colonel Phillips was getting annoyed. "When you brought a ninety pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'd be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." _

_"Up!" Agent Carter said and Dr. Erskine looked over to see the recruits standing, except for Rogers, who was struggling to get up. He finally did though, and Erskine almost smiled as Colonel Phillips spoke again. "Stick a needle in that kid's arm, it'll go right through him." Agent Carter urged the recruits. "Come on girls!" It was obvious Steven was struggling. _

_"Look at that. He's making me cry." Colonel Phillips said, and Erskine almost smiled again. "I am looking for qualities beyond zee physical." The doctor said, slightly annoyed. "Do you know how long it took to set up this project?"_

_"Yea, I know." Dr. Erskine said softly. "All the groveling I had to in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committee?" The Colonel continued. "Brandt. Yes, I am vell aware of your efforts." _

_"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast. He obeys orders. He's a soldier." _

_"He's a bully." Erskine said, looking at the Colonel. _

_"You don't win wars with niceness doctor. You win wars-" He paused, grabbing a dummy grenade from a crate in the back of the truck they were standing next to. "-with guts." He finished as he pulled the pin and threw it in the middle of the recruits. "Grenade!" The Colonel shouted. Everyone ran and dove for cover, all except for Steve, who dived on top of it, having no idea the grenade was fake. When Agent Carter stepped forward, he shouted, "Get away! Get back!" After a few seconds, Steve rose up, wondering why it didn't go off._

_Someone shouted, "It was a dummy grenade!" They sounded annoyed._

_"All clear. Get back in formation."_

_Abraham watched, amused. Steve looked at Agent Carter. "Is this a test?" He asked, panting. Colonel Phillips looked at the doctor. "He's still skinny." He said, before walking away, and Dr. Erskine turned back to look at Steve, finally allowing himself to smile._

Abraham made no sound as Marcie worked on his wounds, but another memory came to him. The memory of his conversation with Steve.

_He walked down the hall of the building, stopping at the door of the room he was in, along with the other 11 recruits. He opened the door slightly and knocked. "May I?" He asked, poking his head in to see Steve. Steve closed the book he was reading and looked at the doctor. "Yeah." He said._

_Dr. Erskine walked in, carrying a bottle and two glasses. As he walked over, Erskine said, "Can't sleep?" _

_Steve already knew he was chosen for the experiment, and so Dr. Erskine's question was a very relevant one. "I got the jitters, I guess." The doctor laughed slightly. "Me too."_

_He set the glasses down. "Can I ask you a question?" Steve said, as he set the book down. "Just vone?" The doctor asked as he sat across from him. _

_"Why me?" Steve asked, all his doubt apparent in his voice. "I suppose that is zee only question that matters."_

_Abraham Erskine was unsure of how to answer what Steve has asked, and so he brought up something else. Showing Steve the bottle he brought, he said, "This is from Augsburg, my city." Erskine took a breath, explaining his way to the answer to the still unanswered question. "So many people forget zat zee first country the Nazis invade was zheir own." Steve listened quietly, watching Dr. Erskine. "You know, after the first var, there. . . My people struggled. Zhey, zhey felt veak. Zhey felt small. And zhen Hitler comes along with zee marching and zee big show, and zee flags, and zee, and zee. . ." Dr. Erskine stopped gesturing with his hands and steadied himself. _

_"And he, he hears of me, and my work, and he finds me. And he says, 'You', he says, 'You vill make us strong.' Vell," Erskine said holding up his hands, with the bottle still in hand. "I am not interested." He set the bottle down. "So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist by zee name of Johann Schmidt." He readjusted his glasses and continued on. "Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth." At the same time, the doctor was remembering things from when he had talked to Schmidt. "Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced zhat zhere is a great power hidden in zee earth, left here by zee gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man._

_"So vhen he hears about my formula, and what it can do. . . he cannot resist." Abraham remembered clearly the persuasion and threats Schmidt tried to use. "Schmidt must become zhat superior man." _

_Steve finally spoke up. "Did it make him stronger?" _

_"Yea. But zhere vere other. . . effects. The serum vas not ready. But more important. . . zee man. Zee serum amplifies everything zhat is inside, so good becomes great. Bad, becomes vorse." He paused and watched as Steve looked down. "Zhat if vhy you vere chosen. Because a strong man who has know power all his life, may lose respect for zhat power. But a veak man knows zee value of strength. And knows. . . compassion." _

_Steve contemplated this, then said, "Thanks. I think." He said, slightly confused._

The doctor opened his eyes to find himself lying on an actual bed, bandaged and not in as much pain. He started to rise, but felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice that said, "You need to rest, Doctor." He turned his head and smiled at Marcie, who stood loyally by his side. He collapsed back onto the bed, panting slightly from using what little energy he had to hold himself up.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, which was slightly warm, but not to the degree to worry her enough to take action. She sat in a chair in the corner and watched as he fell asleep. Hopefully he would get a more restful sleep this time.


End file.
